Can you forgive me?
by SMRU
Summary: SPOILERS 401:: Va dedicado a Itachi, en quien creí y confié hasta el final. Porque me parece injusto que su historia quede relegada al olvido, su valor no sea admirado, y su muerte, por qué no, llorada. Sólo entra y lee. Espero sus reviews, por favor.


**Hola! He vuelto, esta vez con un drabble. Contiene SPOILERS.  
**

**Va para Itachi, para su historia, y su vida. Porque yo confié en ti, no supe odiarte. Y al final, todos saben que yo tenía razón, que tú eras el que más sufría. Que te arrepientes de todo, excepto de haber dejado con vida a Sasuke.  
**

**Lo siento, hoy estoy dramática, y es que no puedo quitarme de la cabeza a este chico. Porque no puedo ver en él al asesino que ven todos. **

**Las siguientes palabras entán inspiradas en la canción de Chris Daughtry "Sorry". Si quieren oírla, pasen por mi profile, allí está el link de un AMV maravilloso que también me ayudó a escribir esto. ¡Gracias, killerkunoichi!  
****  
Gracias a todos los que me han apoyado con mis fics, a todos los que han creído en mí. No voy a defraudaros, al igual que Itachi no me defraudó a mí cuando yo creí en él. **

**Disclaimer:** Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, así como el argumento de la historia.

* * *

**Can you forgive me?**

No sé cómo hemos llegado hasta aquí. No sé cómo, cuándo ni por qué. Tan sólo me alegro de que esto haya terminado, de poder por fin despertar de esta pesadilla en la que llevo atrapado demasiado tiempo.

Estás asustado, lo noto en tu rostro. Me miras con esa expresión tan tuya, la que recuerdo cada día, esa expresión de niño pequeño. Ese vago recuerdo de la criatura inocente que fuiste una vez.

Ya no siento el dolor. Ya no noto nada. Sólo sé que es mi final. Y sonrío, pese a todo. Te descolocas por completo. Estás aterrado. Mi sonrisa se ensancha. Eres tú, y siempre lo serás. Ya te lo dije una vez, soy tu hermano mayor, y por mucho que me odies, eso no va a cambiar.

Y yo sé que tú me odias. Te he dado motivos de sobra para hacerlo. De hecho, así está bien. Soy un sucio asesino, no merezco ser querido por nadie. Lo sé desde hace mucho tiempo. Y no voy a molestarme en cambiarlo, porque es así, la realidad, la verdad. Soy un cobarde. No pude mirar a nuestro padre a la cara y pedirle que parara aquella locura. Sólo fui capaz de arruinarte la vida, causándote todo el dolor que te corroe. Fui un estúpido al pensar que podrías hacerme frente con tu fuerza, que no recurrirías a nadie para acabar conmigo.

Ahora que te miro, tus ojos me recuerdan a mamá. Su pánico cuando me vio asesinar a mi propia familia delante de sus ojos. Padre no trató de impedírmelo. Simplemente, me miró y bajó la vista. Ya no podía echarme atrás, pero cuando nuestra madre me miró llorando, sonriendo, suplicándome que cuidara de ti, no pude hacerlo.

Tuve que recurrir a Madara y girar la vista mientras él segaba sus vidas con un golpe contundente de mi propia katana.

Aquella noche, lloré por última vez. Una lágrima por cada vida que arrebaté injustamente. Una lágrima por cada uno de los que amaba. No he vuelto a derramar lágrimas por nada. Nunca me rendí ante el dolor. Lo único que hice fue aumentar tu odio hacia mí. Porque aún no era suficiente, aún no podías matarme.

Ahora lo has conseguido. Hay muchas cosas que me gustaría contarte, tantas palabras que me he guardado para mí siempre. Pero sé que no puedo hacerlo, no puedo volver a hacerte daño. No más. He acabado mi tarea.

Aún así sigo fingiendo, porque así únicamente moriré como un asesino. No quiero que vuelvas a quererme, por muy imposible que sea. Ódiame, por favor, no merezco otra cosa.

No sé si hice lo correcto, amaba a mi villa, y lo di todo por salvarla. Pero no, nunca he estado dispuesto a arriesgar tu vida. Tú y sólo tú eres lo único que me ha mantenido vivo hasta ahora.

Siento mis manos manchadas de sangre, de la mía. Aún así no puedo llorar, porque ya no hay más dolor. Sólo la certeza de saber que has acabado conmigo. Que ya no podré hacer más daño, que esta carga se hundirá conmigo en el vacío.

Y en el último momento, en el capítulo final de la historia de mi vida, mi mano vuelve a temblar.

Porque me arrepiento de todo lo que he hecho, porque ya no sé cómo decirte lo mucho que lo siento. Porque quiero explicarte cuanto echo de menos todos aquellos momentos que pasamos juntos. No sé cómo puedo hacer que me creas, no sé. No sé hablarte de las veces que he echado de menos tu sonrisa, tus ojos inocentes, radiantes de felicidad. No puedo revelarte las veces que he echado de menos el pasado.

Ya no puedo echarme atrás, no puedo volver a llorar. De todos modos, mis ojos ya no sirven para nada. Mi vida es un precio demasiado pequeño, no se puede comparar a todo lo que te he quitado yo.

Ya no me importa perder el alma de demonio que tengo, manchada con la sangre de mis semejantes y anegada de dolor y lágrimas. No me importa abandonar este cuerpo, estas manos con las que tantos crímenes he cometido. Estas piernas con las que tantas veces he huido de lo que soy. Estos ojos que tantas atrocidades han cometido. Este rostro, tan parecido al tuyo.

Cobarde, cobarde, ¡cobarde! ¡Díselo, dile la verdad! ¡Abrázale, lo estás deseando! ¡Vamos, deja que acabe con tu vida, al igual que tú destrozaste la suya! ¡Deja que cierre sus manos alrededor de tu cuello! ¡Deja que te atraviese su odio, su dolor, su pena! Cobarde. Soy un cobarde. Aún tengo miedo. Miedo de lo que te pueda pasar, de que no vuelvas a encontrara esa felicidad que yo te arrebaté..

Sé que no podrías comprender cómo me siento, al igual que yo no sé cuanto has sufrido. Créeme que si pudiera, daría marcha tras en el tiempo y nunca hubiera cometido aquel crimen irreparable e imperdonable. Nunca quise causarte dolor, sólo mantenerte con vida, y ahora me pregunto si valió la pena mantener tu cuerpo vivo cuando tu alma se había extinguido por mi culpa. Habría sido más fácil matarte aquella vez y morir yo contigo. Pero no puedo hacerlo.

Por favor, vuelve a Konoha, a esa villa a la que yo amé más que a mi propia familia, más que a mis propios padres. Vuelve con los que te quieren y pueden hacerte sonreír. Vuelve y disfruta de tus amigos, aquel preciado tesoro del que yo renegué. Disfruta de tu vida, de todo lo que te reserva el futuro. Aún puedes llegar a ser el policía que tú querías, aún puedes enamorarte, casarte, tener hijos y tener la familia que yo te arrebaté. Vive, hermanito, vive. Ódiame, no merezco otra cosa. Y se feliz. Por encima de todo, se feliz

Te quiero demasiado, Sasuke. Siempre te he querido. Siempre has sido mi hermano pequeño, y eso no cambiará pase lo que pase, ¿verdad?

Y ahora, cobarde como soy, sólo puedo pedirte, rogarte, antes de caer, antes de esbozar mi última sonrisa, que será sólo para ti. Antes de que la oscuridad reclame el cuerpo de ese corazón que se llevó hace tanto tiempo.

"_Perdóname, Sasuke."_

* * *

**Gracias por haber llegado al final, ahora sólo clica aquí abajo, quiero saber tu opinión. Y de verdad, pásense por el link, no les decepcionará. De hecho, a mí me hizo llorar. Antes de despedirme, una última cosa: ¡¡Itachi, te queremos!!**


End file.
